Tea's Mystical Quest
by Cyrox
Summary: (Tea centred fanfic.) Tea is sent to a mysterious castle where she has to rescue a baby from a group called the syndicate.


Tea's Mystical Quest

Cyrox

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but I created Lars Sodom, the syndicate, and Cyber Knight.

A young girl with long brown hair that went down to her neck, and bright blue eyes, was running home as fast as she could. She was wearing a grey jacket over a sleeveless yellow top, a short, dark blue skirt, and tan boots that were just below her knees.

"As much as I like hanging out with my friends," She thought. "I can't believe I choose to do it on a night where I was given tons of homework."

She rushed into her house and ran up to her room. She took off her jacket and boots, placed them by her bed, and went over to her desk to get her homework done. When she started, the time was nine o'clock. But after hours of working, she was starting to get tired and she was having a tough time keeping her eyes open. At 11:30 P.M., she placed her head on her desk and fell asleep.

She didn't know how long she was asleep or if she was asleep at that point. But when she lifted her head up, she was shocked to see that a person in metallic armour was standing right in her room.

"Are you Tea Gardener?" The person asked. The person's voice sounded a little low, so she figured that it was a man.

"Yes," She said in a nervous voice. She wanted to scream, but she didn't feel threatened by the person. "And who are you?"

"Call me the Cyber Knight. But I came here because I need your help."

Tea felt surprised when he said that. She didn't understand why she chose her and not someone stronger like Yugi. But she thought that she might have been dreaming too. But with what she's been though lately, she figured that anything could happen.

"What do you want me to do?"

"I can't tell you now because my time here is running out. But I can give you this." He said as he handed her a small piece of metal. Tea looked at it and figured that it was some kind of communicator.

"What do you want me to do?" She asked.

"Push the blue button. I have to go now, but I can still help you. Push the green button to contact me when you get there."

"Ok," Tea said as the guy disappeared in a large blue vortex.

Tea wasn't sure if that guy was for real or not, but she felt a strong sense of trust in him. She put her jacket and boots on and pushed the blue button. A vortex like the one that the guy went through appeared. She was a little nervous, but went inside it. She was immediately transported to the outside area of a large castle, even bigger then the Duelist Kingdom castle.

"This must be the place," Tea said as she pushed the green button.

"Are you at the castle?" The Cyber Knight's voice said through the communicator.

"Yes," Tea said.

"Ok, I want you to listen carefully because I don't think we have much time. I want you to find a man with long black hair. The guy is dressed in black armour and has a shield with the same symbol on the Millennium Puzzle."

"I see."

"But there's more. His name is Lars Sodom. He's the leader of a group called the syndicate. He has captured a baby and plans to kill it. I want you to find the baby and take it to this point," He said as a map downloaded on the screen of the communicator.

"Is there any thing else?"

"Yes. When you're at that point, press the blue button again and a team and I will be there to get you."

"Got it."

"And another thing, there's a secret entrance around the left of the castle."

"Ok."

"Good. Over and out."

Tea started walking over to the left side to find the secret entrance. Along the way, she noticed a brown horse with a black mane. It was the average size of a horse and it had a bridle in its mouth too.

"I'll need some fast transportation if I want to get to that place the knight mentioned," Tea said.

She walked to the horse at a slow pace, not wanting to spook it. She was slightly scared that it might attack her. She noticed that one of the trees she was walking to was an apple tree, and she thought that might help her tame it. Tea picked an apple from the tree and made her way to where the horse was standing.

"Here," Tea said as she held the apple to the horse's mouth. The horse started eating it and Tea was sure that she had tamed it. She led the horse over to the secret entrance and tied it to a tree close to it.

"You stay here," Tea said to her new friend. "I have to get something."

She stepped into the moat to get to the castle's entrance. The water was up to her waist as she walked slowly through it. The water didn't get any deeper as she walked through it. After she made it across, she grabbed a cloak she found in the entrance area.

"It's better that they don't see me," She said as she placed the cloak over her head. It was a light tan colour with the millennium symbol on the head of it. It was low enough that she could see, but she could easily hide her face. And part of it was cut off so it only went down to her waist.

"Now to find that child," Tea thought.

She searched the castle to find the baby, and avoided the others inside it so they didn't get suspicious. After a while, she noticed a group of hooded people wearing the same cloaks that she was wearing, and one of them was holding a baby. She figured that it must be the guy the Cyber Knight was talking about. She followed them into the room that they went into and noticed what looked like a shrine. Then one of them stood on an altar and removed his hood. Tea noticed that it was that Lars Sodom guy the knight had mentioned. She hid in the shadows when she noticed that he was about to speak.

"My fellow syndicate members," He said, "Today I will take out one of our greatest enemies."

Tea wondered what he meant by greatest enemies. But she figured that the baby was probably the son of a rival king.

"Now without any enemies, we will rule!" Lars continued as he took out a knife.

At that point, Tea knew that she had to act now. Just as another cloaked man was about to hand the baby to Lars, she ran to the guy and snatched the baby out of her hands. At that point, everybody knew that she was not on their side.

"He must have sent an agent to stop us!" Lars shouted. "Destroy the agent and that child."

Tea ran as fast as she could while making sure that the child wasn't hurt. But she knew that she had to be fast because the guards were hot on her heels. But there were guards every where she turned and they blocked every exit and way to the top of the castle. Tea looked around and saw that her only way out was a window.

"Here goes nothing," Tea said as she climbed onto the window ledge and jumped out of the window.

Tea held the child close to her as she was heading to the ground. She closed her eyes and hoped for the better. Fortunately she landed in the moat. The water wasn't deep, so she was still able to run and keep the baby above the water so it wouldn't drown. She ran as fast as she could, avoiding all the arrows that were flying at her.

Tea made it to the edge of the moat and climbed out. And she noticed that the horse was close to her.

"Lucky break," She thought.

Tea ran over to the horse, climbed onto it, and gave the signal for it to run. The horse took off so fast that she wasn't able to see if she was being followed. But she hoped that she'd be so far that Lars' men wouldn't be able to catch her.

After what might have been an hour, Tea stopped to check the map.

"Great," She said, "all I have to do is go northwest and I'll be able to find the rendevous point that the Cyber Knight mentioned."

Tea pointed her horse in the northwest direction and rode off in that direction. After riding for a few hours, the baby started crying. She signaled for the horse to stop and climbed off of it.

"I wish I knew what he wanted," Tea thought, "if he's not wet, then he must be hungry. I guess I could try."

Tea took off her jacket and went into the bushes. She came out a few minutes later and the baby stopped crying.

"Well that was tough," she said to herself, "That knight should have given me a bottle. Just hope I don't have any more problems."

Tea picked up her jacket and wrapped it around the baby to use as a blanket. Then she climbed back onto her horse and continued the journey. But what she didn't know was that a robotic scarab has spotted her during her little break.

"I think I should be getting close to the point," Tea said as she checked the map again.

At that point, an arrow flew by her. She climbed off of her horse just as three archers jumped out of the bushes. Each archer had the syndicate symbol on it. She tried to run, but she was surrounded by many syndicate soldiers.

"How did they find me?" she thought. "But it doesn't matter, I have to get out of here. But I can't escape with all of these guards around me. But maybe I can use the communicator."

Tea pressed the blue button as she dodged the arrows and protected the child. The communicator started beeping, but she didn't know what to do next.

"I need help," She said to the communicator, "I ran into some soldiers, I can't make it to the point."

At that point, an arrow hit her in the back of her left shoulder. Tea kept running to make through all of the guards. Then another arrow hit her in the back.

"I have to keep going," She though as she continued running.

But things were looking bad because of all the energy she was using and the blood that she was losing.

Just as the solders surrounded her, she noticed a red energy beam hit one of the solders. She looked up and saw the Cyber Knight, along with many other people that were dressed like him.

"Stun them," The knight commanded, "We don't want any deaths."

The syndicate tried to fight back, but their bows were no-match for the lasers the knights were using.

"It's ok," Tea said to the baby, "We're safe now."

With the defeat of the syndicate soldiers, the Cyber Knight approached Tea and she gave him the baby.

"Thanks," He said, "We'll take it from here."

"Thanks for coming," Tea replied. "I don't know if I could have made it."

"Don't worry, you've helped us a lot today."

"But who are you guys?"

"That is a question that you'll probably never know," The knight said as he took out a device.

A white flash appeared in front of Tea and she found herself in her room doing her homework. She looked at her clock and it was 1:00 A.M. And she wasn't wearing her jacket and her boots.

"Was it a dream?" She said to herself.

Tea felt her back and looker at her shoulder.

"No scars," She said, "and my clothes don't have any blood stains on it. I guess it was a dream, but it felt so real. Maybe I'm just stressed with all of this homework I just did. But at least I finished it. I guess I should get some sleep."

The End?

A/N: Well I hope you like this. And I do have a sequel planned, although it will focus on Yugi more than Tea, but Tea will still have a big part in it.


End file.
